The Price You Must Pay
by The Random Ninja
Summary: It was your choice to save him. Now you must pay the price. KuroFai. Shonen-Ai. Don't like, don't read. Slight angst.


**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN. I'm not as talented as the wonderful CLAMP ladies. Tsubasa would have sucked if I had written it.

**Warning- Shonen-ai. Boy love. Malchik gei. HOMOSEXUAL. If you do not like that, then don't read. If you actually like shonen-ai, please, continue.**

**Author's Notes-**I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote this. I don't know why, but shonen-ai makes me laugh. Especially steamy stuff. oh gosh, look at me. I'm so perverted. Blame my friends, they're the ones who made me think this way. ;]

Anyways, this was a sad attempt for second-person perspective. Tell me how you think I did. I think I did okay, but then again...

* * *

You know this is wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong. It feels strangely right, in a twisted way, too. You finally understand that saying now, 'wrong but right'. You just never thought you would figure it out this way.

You watch tentavivly as he cranes his head up. Catching your eyes before he leans into your neck, he gives you a regretful look. _' Forgive me, Kuro-rin...'_You imagine him saying. He's always been annoying like that. Always saying something stupid during inappropriate times. Not now, though, he' completely silent. He's probably just as embarrassed as you are.

Shivers run up and down your spine when you feel his breath on your neck, spreading down your exposed back. You sigh into his hair, a shameful moment of weakness. He had a way out your weaker side. It isn't his fault, it's yours alone.

You chose to save him and now you must pay the price. You feel him hesitate and you wish he would get it over with already. He can sense your anger, so he thinks he should back off. But, he's been starving himself and he will need to eat eventually. You scowl as he begins to pull away. Roughly, you place your hand on the back of his head and pull him back to your neck.

" Fai, you're hungry. Just do it. I don't have forever to wait for you to feed," You say too sharply. He murmurs an agreement and you force yourself not to flinch when his fangs pierce your skin.

Your breaths are ragged and your thoughts are strained whenever he feeds on your like this. When you would cut yourself to feed him, there was no affection and no second thoughts. Since he had begun to feed from your neck, as he naturally should, the feedings were completely different. How can you think when he sucks at such a sensitive area and caresses your skin with his tongue? Yes, that practice was so the blood would lot up, but it was distracting none-the-less.

Crimson blood runs down your bare chest. He's such a messy eater. It is warm against your skin, unlike the cold numbness in the pit of your stomach. It was as if there were crickets inside of it, beating against the sides madly. You can feel your heart pounding in your ears.

Unfortunately, you can't help but think, he pulls away much too quickly and it is over almost as soon as it had begun. Gasping lightly for air, he places his arms on your shoulders. His head hangs down and he refuses to meet your stony gaze.

" I'm... so sorry, He whispers. Your hand is still on his head and you find yourself stroking his hair. He sucks in a breath. Leaning into your chest, he begins to lick away the trickles of blood that had run down during the feeding. You stiffen at his impulsive actions. You hadn't meant for this to become so... intimate. His tongue slowly runs up your chest until he had cleaned off all the excess blood.

He then finally looks up at you, expression full of remorse. Shaking, his heads reach to place themselves on either side of your face and you see a sense of longing amongst the regret. His face inches closer to yours and his mouth parts to say something before his lips cover yours.

" Forgive me, Kurogane."

'Damn bastard' is all you can think as you find yourself sink into him.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. This is actually my first shonen-ai fanfic. i usually stick to heterosexual couples, so this was very interesting.

Please review. It would make me _'muy contenta_!' Blah, stupid Spanish class.


End file.
